


Interview With The Vampire

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: Sehun's blood roars through his ears and terror twists his stomach, has him lurching forward with a kind of fear he’s never had before. Kyungsoo might die because of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Anne Rice novel and film, Interview With The Vampire. Written for astrongbreeze fanfiction exchange. Probable excessive typos that I don't care enough to fix.

Vampires are real. 

Sehun is convinced of it, has been since he was just a kid watching Nosferatu with wide eyes and a terrified, but curious response. He runs a blog about vampires, has seen all the movies and read all the books, even dabbled in fanfiction a few times, and tomorrow he's going to find out for sure. Sehun had accidentally stumbled upon the information, upon the girl that claims to have proof, and he's not gullible, not stupid enough to believe right away, but it all seems to be stacking up to the truth. 

He'll have to share the proof with his roommate -- and crush -- Kyungsoo when he gets it, convince Kyungsoo that vampires are real and Sehun doesn't just have a strange and slightly worrying obsession. _It's a hobby_ Sehun whines in his head, trying to defend himself. _not an obsession_

"Did you know," Sehun exclaims through a mouthful of popcorn, ignoring the amused eye-roll Kyungsoo sends his way. They're on their tiny couch watching Interview With the Vampire, probably the 5th time Sehun;s forced Kyungsoo into watching it this month, long legs across Kyungsoo's body and bowl of snacks balanced on his stomach. 

"Did I know?" Kyungsoo echoes, one part because it's his duty and another part slightly sarcastic. No doubt he knows he's up for another of Sehun's vampire hunting blog adventures, and no doubt he's preparing his scolding words for afterwards. Sehun can practically hear the _study for your midterm, Sehun_ advice ringing in his ears. 

Kyungsoo's an unusually quiet person, strict with words but patient caring and shy, abnormally weak to Sehun's charms but he's kind, the only person Sehun can really trust to _deal_ with his dumb vampire hunting blog adventures. If Sehun wasn't dead set on marrying a vampire he'd act on his crush, maybe confess to Kyungsoo and see what happens, but as it is, Kyungsoo is too human. 

"So this girl I met," Sehun says breathlessly, adjusting himself on the couch so he's closer to Kyungsoo, legs twitching excitedly. "Got ahold of documents that look official."

_Maybe Sehun could have a vampire turn Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo could turn him?_

"How official," Kyungsoo mumbles, half paying attention to Sehun with his eyes trained on the screen. "Anything can be faked these days."

"They're secret service," Sehun says, breathing still laboured by his sudden enthusiasm at remembering. "I know it could be fake but it seems legit. Has a bunch of info on vampire evolution and integration."

"Big words for you," Kyungsoo hums teasingly, nonchalant as he stretches back. But he sits up a bit straighter, looking uncharacteristically interested. "Have they?"

"I'm meeting with her tomorrow," Sehun chirps, though he's concealing his true excitement with the knowledge that it's silly to believe so quickly in an age where anything can be played off as real. "She's going to explain it all to me and show me."

"You have a midterm in two days," Kyungsoo reminds him with a gentle push to his arm. "Vampire hunt responsibly." 

"I'll study," Sehun grumbles, pouting at Kyungsoo in embarrassment. Kyungsoo smiles back in response, but his attitude has shifted since the beginning of the conversation, that little quirk that lets Sehun know socialization threshold is now approaching. "Can we finish the movie though?"

Kyungsoo just laughs, pulls Sehun towards him and brings their attention back to the film, but not before teasing Sehun in a casual but soft voice. "You've seen this 6 times." 

Sehun usually likes to feel small, but he feels less small with Kyungsoo's warmth against him and it doesn't matter.

*** 

"Vampires blend in a lot better now," A voice sounds in Sehun's ear, a cold sounding female voice that has him jumping in his seat and looking up in surprise. A girl stands before him, tossing her bag on to the table and sliding into the seat easily, words tumbling out authoritatively. "You never know who could be one."

It sounds ominous, like a scene from a horror detective movie, and Sehun raises his eyebrows, conceals his nervous energy with an air of indifference. "They can sunlight now?" He asks dumbly, squirming slightly in his seat. Socialization trips him up, especially if that socialization has piercing eyes and a forward speaking manner. 

"Yes, they _can sunlight_ ," The girl says with a smirk, clearly amused by Sehun's mistake in wording. But it doesn't come off malicious, and the girl jumps straight into things, ignoring the cafe menu to pull an envelope from her bag. "I've done as much checking as I can and as far as I can tell this is genuine."

"How-how did you get ahold of this," Sehun asks in awe, trying his best to control his stutter and withhold his emotions. He's only been waiting eight years for this opportunity but he thinks no one ever expects their silly fantasy hobbies to ever become reality. His tongue presses to the roof of his mouth, nails scratching at the wood of the table impatiently. 

"I have connections," The girl states casually, leaning forward with a predatory grin, long black hair falling against her cheeks and brushing against her hands in an effortless display of beauty. "I'm Soojung, you're pretty cute."

"Something about her feels different, not quite off but not quite right, eyes too sharp and clothing too crisp, too professional, like a shimmering glamour that keeps her hidden from the reality of the world. _Like Kyungsoo,_ Sehun thinks, remembering Kyungsoo's cold demeanor and strange aura. 

"I'm gay," Sehun responds with a grimace, eyes falling first to the envelope, than the table, then the envelope again, avoiding any and all eye contact. 

"Me too," Soojung laughs, a fluttering sound that doesn't match her cold energy. For a second Sehun thinks he sees flecks of red in her dark eyes, but the moment passes and they're normal again. 

"Oh," Sehun frowns, and he wishes to be finished with the awkwardness of himself, of the situation. "I'm Sehun."

"Hello Sehunnie," Soojung coos teasingly, before straightening, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "So, why do you love vampires?"

"Why do I?" Sehun repeats, disoriented and bewildered by her sudden question. It feels like an interrogation and Sehun tugs at his shirt tensely. 

"I'm not just going to hand a copy of government documents over to the first adorable vampire nerd I meet on the internet," Soojung says sweetly, grinning at him.

"They've fascinated me since I was a kid," Sehun says cautiously, avoiding fidgeting and touching the table. It feels like a job interview more than an interrogation, and Sehun has never been much good at those. _a real life interview with the vampire_ , his brain helpfully supplies, a dumb joke at the wrong time. He stifles a giggle. "All I want to do is know they're real and I'll be happy really. I just think everything I find is so cool and gets me even more interested, despite if my friends laugh at me."

"It's always good to have a lifelong passion," Soojung nods, and even though her voice is sharp, like a mother giving a lecture she seems to soften and relax. She pauses her steady stare only briefly when a waiter appears, ordering a sugary drink that doesn't fit her in the same way her laugh had. "I love whip cream," She says suddenly, smiling at her drink mysteriously. "It makes me feel alive."

Sehun doesn't have an answer for that, blinking hopelessly and opening his mouth wordlessly. He's better at online communication, fingers more in sync with his brain than his mouth. Unless he's with Kyungsoo. With Kyungsoo he feels free, can speak like he's himself and more. 

Sehun has a brief thought that this Soojung girl with her sharp eyes and personality could get along with his best friend. A shudder runs through him at their similarity, though Sehun doesn't exactly know why. That aura of indifference and that _something_ that makes them both feel different from anyone else Sehun has met. 

Except Sehun definitely doesn't want to makeout with Soojung, unlike Kyungsoo. 

"Here," Soojung says suddenly, pushing the envelope into Sehun's hands. "Read this and we'll meet again when you've finished. It'll make our discussion quicker." 

Sehun shakes his head in disbelief, and then nods to cover his tracks, smiles as he takes the envelope of supposed secret documents. "Will I get arrested for this?" He asks with rounded eyes, childish in the moment. 

"You won't," Soojung smirks, and Sehun gets the idea that he _is_ childish, at least in her cold but amused eyes. "That's just a copy. I still have the original and no one's watching."

Sehun believes her.

*** 

"The girl I met," Sehun says with a flourish with the door barely open and a foot barely inside. 

"The girl you met," Kyungsoo looks up, stifling a yawn into his sleeve as Sehun comes fully into the apartment. He looks cute, large eyes drooping and tired, hands disappearing into the sleeves of his hoodie - a borrowed one from Sehun. He's sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table, legs too pale for the summer. 

"She reminded me of you, actually," Sehun says, envelope landing on the carpet beside him as he attempts to fit himself into Kyungsoo's lap with a pronounced grin. 

"In what way?" Kyungsoo sighs, pushing Sehun from his lap gently. He's not in a contact mood, lips curling downward in discomfort. Sehun flops next to him instead in understanding, caging his energy for a more lowkey approach, stretching his feet out with a contact sigh. He's itching to read the documents Soojung had given him, but he needs to appease Kyungsoo, needs his Kyungsoo time. 

"She was different," Sehun shrugs, attempting to look casual. "Too pretty with scary eyes and cold hands." 

"I thought I was warm and cuddly," Kyungsoo glances down at Sehun, eyebrows mockingly raised but eyes trailing. 

"Your hands aren't," Sehun informs him, taking in Kyungsoo's tranquil aura. Kyungsoo looks about to curl up like a cat, but he too has midterms, and grad school ones at that. "You're warm but your fingers are always - Ah don't!"

Sehun squeals in surprise, hands flying out to pull Kyungsoo's freezing ones from where they've teasingly landed on his thigh, a situation dangerous for many reasons. He gets a quiet snicker in response, Kyungsoo tapping Sehun's knuckles gently before pulling back. "What do you want for dinner kid? I know it's late but I haven't eaten either."

"Adult food," Sehun snarks, a scowl on his face even though neither means any harm. "I'm not a kid. You're barely older than me." 

"I'm older enough," Kyungsoo shakes a hand at him. _Cute_ Sehun thinks, watching the way his sweater nearly falls to Kyungsoo's knees. Sehun wonders if Kyungsoo would still be cute as a vampire, and it's not the first time the fantasy has crossed his mind. "Did you learn any great new government secrets about vampires today?" Kyungsoo asks from the kitchen, yawning the last words with a stretch. Sehun gawks at how small Kyungsoo is, even despite his broad shoulders and calculated maturity. 

"Not yet," Sehun breathes out heavily, patting the envelope longingly. He's not one for intuition, but he can't help the shiver that runs down his spine at an immediate future he's not sure of. Something tells him this is indeed real, and his life will change at the information concealed within. "I need to study first."

"Good boy," Kyungsoo calls out with genuine pride in his tone. Sehun swells up at this, getting up to harass Kyungsoo in the kitchen while studying, unpacking his bag while watching Kyungsoo open cupboards with masked irritation. 

"You're so cute," Sehun sighs dramatically from the table, setting up his laptop and books. "My favourite human."

"You're my favourite human too," Kyungsoo jokes back, avoiding the insult of a comparison to a creature that may never exist, matching Sehun's sentiments with his own sarcasm. "Shame you aren't a bloodsucking fiend though."

"Don't insult my interests," Sehun pouts, ignoring his textbook to lean dangerously back in his chair. 

I'm not," Kyungsoo deadpans, nose wrinkling at teh sight of their fridge, nearly bare from Sehun forgetting to do the weekly grocery shopping. "That's Minseok and Baekhyun's job." He laughs softly, turning from the fridge to sigh heavily. "you're hopeless. There's nothing to eat."

"Just make nachos," Sehun responds, distracted by the awful memories of the torment he receives from his hyungs when they snicker and tease at his collection of horror movie memorabilia. 

"That's unhealthy," Kyungsoo reminds Sehun, but he runs around to gather the ingredients anyway, flicking Sehun's bangs as he walks past. "Start studying."

"Yes sir," Sehun replies sarcastically, but he sets down to work with a fake grumble. Kyungsoo is the only person Sehun ever listens to, the only person he doesn't sniff at and ignore. 

A sign.

*** 

When Sehun finally gets to open the envelope from Soojung, he finds himself fascinated just by the first page alone. A letter to the president, signed with a finger print, followed by a diagram of what seems to be underground tunnels. _Supply shipment railway_ it says, a network dedicated to the shipments of a blood alternative. Vampires no longer drink the blood of the living to survive and prefer healthier mixes, though small groups do drink for sport or pleasure. 

The documents are well organized, chronicling a timeline of vampire evolution dating thousands of years. Vampires have always existed, the author insists, but slower brain development led them to be ostracized until their existence became completely hidden. A shadow society that thanks to both interbreeding and adaptation, now loves mingled within human society. 

Sehun remembers Soojung's words, that anyone could be a vampire and he wonders if he's met one, wonders if he's ever stared into the eyes of the very being he's waited years to meet. Maybe Kyungsoo with his cold hands. 

No, Kyungsoo can't be or else he would have told Sehun, wouldn't he? Wouldn't keep such a secret from someone so close. He shakes his head and keeps reading, wincing as his legs fall asleep and his eyes glaze over. Sehun's never been a good reader, but this is far too interesting to pass up, far too concrete a history and theory for him to discard it and sleep. 

They no longer have a sensitivity to sunlight, the writing continues, and garlic is no longer a threat to their digestive system. To a vampire, blood is much like the human need for water; a vampire can eat human food just fine, but the only liquid that satisfies their body is blood, or the lab configured alternative now distributed across the globe to select countries. 

Vampires are solitary, seeking the commitment and friendship of few, especially when dealing with humans, and prefer to only be touched when fully fed. When not fully fed their skin grows cold, specifically their fingers and toes, and they grow resistant to the warm contact of humans, as a thirsty vampire is more prone to the want of human blood despite a diet of only the rationed alternatives. 

"Hey Kyungsoo," Sehun calls out from across the room, blinking the fatigue from his eyes and adjusting to a pause in his concentration. "Are you a vampire?"

"Totally," Kyungsoo calls back, looking up from his phone and stretching his legs. He's sprawled on the couch in a strange twisted position, side ways face judging Sehun as he rolls over. "Why do you think I feed you so well? I'm getting you all warmed up for my feast."

"Kinky," Sehun mock gasps, feeling a tiny bit of pride when Kyungsoo flushes, glaring at him before turning back to his phone. "These documents just really match you that's all. They keep talking about cold hands and hatred for alcohol."

Kyungsoo snorts, sharing only another small glance at Sehun before completely ignoring him for whatever's on his phone. it's dismissive and very Kyungsoo, but Sehun returns to the documents with a queasy dip in his stomach he can't place, one that fails to match the easygoing atmosphere of their apartment. 

He's been interested in vampires his whole life, but the knowledge that this Soojung girl may have given him something _real_ scares him. And the fact that Kyungsoo seems to match every tick on the list of vampire traits, vampire habits, vampire feeding; with all his personal hype and adoration for the creatures Sehun's forgotten that if they really do exist they're living beings. 

Sehun finishes his reading with a shake of his hands and a drying of his lips, eyes flicking to Kyungsoo's now sleeping figure across the room with unease, nervousness. The documents explain in careful detail the way vampires have adapted to human conditions and the vampire birth process, something very similar to that of humans aside from a needed blood transfusion to keep them alive until their first feeding. A higher species of human, it claims, completely normal aside from a few choice traits, a cold air surrounding them, red flecked eyes, elongated lives and the most well-known, incisors longer than those of humans. 

Vampires however, have developed camouflage, can hide their teeth and their eyes and warm up the room around them at their choosing, a supernatural ability human science is yet to explain. Sehun is brought a sudden flash memory of Soojung's eyes, that burst of red that he was sure he'd imagined. 

Sehun wonders if Soojung knows more.

*** 

"Did you read it?" 

Soojung is chewing gum, popping it like a bored teenager. An action that serves to be prettier than obnoxious when performed by her pretty moiuth. Sehun wonders if she'd be his type if he was straight. 

"I did," Sehun says warily. He's brought the envelope back with him, sliding it onto the smooth surface of the same table they'd met at last time. "It was a bit nervewracking?"

Soojung nods in understanding, eyes sharp and serious despite the small smile that shortly crosses her lips, staring through Sehun rather than at him, like he's being assessed. He probably is, Soojung always deciding whether to go forward with him or to leave him in the dust. "Paranoia? Understanding?" She asks with a knowing lilt, voice frosty and apathetic, not matching her actions. She's really much like Kyungsoo in this way, a constant paradox that's impossible to decipher. " The trie facts are always a bit difficult to swallow when you're used to living in the usual safe fantasy."

Sehun can't read her, but he thinks she seems a bit warmer today, something devious turning the corners of her mouth and lighting up her cool gaze. It strikes Sehun as a kind of excitement, like a bird of prey. 

"What would you say," Soojung continues to speak, cryptic smile growing into an inviting grin. "If I told you I could introduce you to a real vampire?"

Sehun snaps up in his seat. This is his moment, isn't it?

"You know one?" He says incredulously, staring at Soojung in disbelief. "How can I trust it's real and not you know..."

"There are certain things a costume cannot hide," Soojung assures him, and Sehun wonders if she's a miracle. "A costume also cannot change room temperatures and elongate fangs. You'll know. And this vampire doesn't mind feeding on humans. I can have them bite you."

Sehun blinks, slowly at first and then rapidly as he processes. A thought crosses his mind that this is actually really stupid; no one runs off with random girls from the internet on the promise of a mythical creature, and yet here he is, standing from the table with a flourish that draws stares. "Take me then," Sehun breathes out, curiosity taking over his fear of gullibility. "I want to see."

Soojung grins wide, leaning close and for a split second Sehun sees it. Eyes that fleck red, teeth that grow and curve downwards, skin that smooths like silk and a sudden chill that envelops the room in winter. 

"I can't bite you in public though," Soojung says casually, and the image is gone as if it never happened, leaving a pretty human girl standing in front of Sehun. Sehun stills in shock and suspicion, wondering if he's finally started hallucinating vampires to make up for the lack there of, that he's going to end up locked in a crazy girls basement holding onto the dream of glimpsing the supernatural. 

"Okay," Sehun says dumbly. "Where?"

"Yours or mine?" Soojung winks, slipping her hand into Sehun's. 

"Uh," Sehun blurts out, flushing in embarrassment. "Gay, remember?" 

"Not like that silly," Soojung rolls her eyes, frowning. "I'm not going to drag you into a back alley to make you my lunch. This is both a dangerous and very formal agreement that we're about to embark upon."

"You won't kill me will you?" Sehun sputters, squeaking like a scared child when her cool fingers close around his wrist instead of his hand. She looks up at him with a patient smile, waiting. "I guess mine?" Sehun asks, tentative. "I live close by and my roommate has class for another two hours."

"Perfect," Soojung purrs, and Sehun can see the teeth again, can feel the winter air surround them like a blanket of ice. It scares him, but he's here, whirlwinding into a world with a vampire, a _real life vampire._

Hopefully, at least.

*** 

Kyungsoo isn't in class. 

In fact, he's on the couch watching YouTube videos on their TV, a bowl of baby carrots balanced on his lap and a hand trailing to the floor like a beacon of laziness. 

Sehun freezes in the doorway, terrified for no reason, fidgety and too aware of Soojung behind him. Her icy breath hits the back of his neck, too close because he'd paused so suddenly they'd bumped into each other. Sehun knows he can put it aside as just a friend, a silly nerd from his vampire blogs, but something feels immediately off about the situation. 

Sehun feels like sighing and falling over, the reality of the day careening to meet him in the doorway. It's freezing, near arctic temperatures despite the humidity outside, and it seems to mix with the cold that radiates off Soojung. When Sehun spares a glance back at her, she doesn't look remotely human, instead looks feral with her teeth bared and eyes wild, like a caged animal. 

"Another?" She whispers, a hiss in her voice that has Sehun stepping forward and away from her. He'd never once entertained the thought of being _scared_ of the very being he reveres, but Sehun's heart is beating loud and clear, a near painful thunk of fear. 

"You're home," Sehun says weakly, strolling into the apartment with feigned purpose as Kyungsoo sits up to greet him, eyes falling past Sehun and narrowing in confusion. _Act normal,_ " Sehun's brain screams, _Kyungsoo doesn't even believe in this stuff._ "Don't you have class?"

"Canceled," Kyungsoo says cheerfully, but his voice sounds hollow and his eyes remain on Soojung, contemplating an cold. She's walked into the room after Sehun, and he's scared to look back to see if she's normal again. Sehun's too shaken by the sudden shift in events in the day to properly process and act, brain making muddled decisions for him. "New friend?" Kyungsoo asks, just off enough for Sehun to notice, for Sehun to understand that something is _wrong._

"This is Soojung," Sehun introduces her hastily, ushering Soojung forward and getting a good look at her face in the process. Normal. He relaxes. "I told you about her?" 

"Ah," Kyungsoo nods in recognition, but there's something unnaturally hostile about his tone, about the careful way he's walking towards them. "The one with the secret files. Isn't it cruel to trick people?"

Soojung laughs, a too loud and airy cackle that makes Sehun uneasy. He's confused now, by the chill in the room that has nothing to do with the temperature. 

"I wasn't tricking anyone," She says in a sly voice, sarcastic in it's delivery. "Just leaving out key facts."

"An interesting approach to life," Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow and losing Sehun in the flow of words. His attitude towards Soojung is too cold, as if he knows her, and it's a side of Kyungsoo Sehun isn't used to seeing. He's clearly on edge, making his way closer to Sehun and avoiding Soojung.

Can he sense that she's a vampire? Can he tell like Sehun had in the cafe, that aura of something different, just enough to alert him. _isn't kyungsoo like that too?_

"Do you guys know each other?" Sehun asks, biting into his lip. He's about to start sweating despite the chill, the tension too much to handle. 

"Get out of our apartment please," Kyungsoo says sweetly, voice honey but eyes piercing. "I know what girls like you do."

"But us, we're quite similar don't you think?" Soojung says, taking a step forward. "It's all in good fun. His blog stated that he wanted it anyways. But, I guess you wanted to be the one to do that."

Reality sinks into Sehun's consciousness and his thoughts begin to sort themselves into place, realization coming in the form of Kyungsoo's cool hand gripping his arm tightly. "I can always recognize others like me," Soojung continues. "And if you're going to ruin my chances at a very willing meal I'm going to ruin your chances at this perfect human life you've built, vampire."

Kyungsoo's cold hands. Kyungsoo's cold hands. Kyungsoo's aversion to proper hydration. Kyungsoo's offbeat personality and strange behaviour. 

Sehun's train of thought progresses in a rather strange way. First he thinks that this is great maybe, that his human crash is not human and they can get married after all. Then Sehun realizes that Kyungsoo's has been hiding this from him, that he's been living with this for years and that Kyungsoo never once appeased Sehun's need for the truth. Then, Sehun's mind screams. 

"I'm confused," Sehun starts, but a look from Kyungsoo has his words dying. It's a scolding look Sehun is used to getting when he forgets to study or boils the water too long, but it's darker; a warning. He closes his mouth and side steps into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Sehun feels a mixture of perplexity, wonder, fear course through him in the shortest of time spans. 

Today is too much, too fast. 

"What you're doing is illegal," Kyungsoo snarls, and its not directed to Sehun but to Soojung, rigid and scolding, as if he's speaking to a child. 

"No one was gonna find out," Soojung shrugs, nonchalant and still smirking, an inside joke running through her mind that no one else can catch. "I wanted a pet, but I see he already belongs to you."

"He's not my property," Kyungsoo looks taken aback by this, but his voice grow colder. "You've exposed me."

"That's what happens when my fun is ruined," Soojung pouts, and Sehun _is_ scared of her now, can feel the malice coming from her. Whatever she's done by telling him that - Kyungsoo is a vampire and - 

"Are you gonna tell on me?" Soojung shoots at Kyungsoo, causing Sehun to shrink into his chair as much as he can for his height, awareness hitting him that this is something much bigger than him, a story in his life that's moving too fast to be stopped on its way through. Sehun tries to grasp the strings and reign things back in, leaping to his feet. 

"I'm sorry if I've done something wrong," Sehun says with a bow. He's nervous, swallowing and ready for Soojung to be gone, ready to suddenly be rid of vampires. He doesn't like this one, isn't sure how to feel about Kyungsoo. _overwhelmed and confused and too much_. Vampires suddenly feel so nostalgic, creatures of film and pop culture that aren't having a stand off in the front hall, aren't hinting that Kyungsoo is one as well. "I think Soojung, you should leave."

"We'll have to meet again soon," Soojung says with a quirk of her lips, sneering at Kyungsoo. 

"No you won't," Kyungsoo speaks calmly, eyes going from her to the door purposely. "Get out."

It's quick, Sehun watching her sweep out the door with haste, glancing from the empty hall to Kyungsoo who stands quietly, still and unmoving. When Sehun closes the door behind her and turns to Kyungsoo he no longer sees cold anger, but a kind of soft fear that he's only seen a few times, moments saved for just the two of them on the darkest nights in their tiny home. 

"What does she mean by-" Sehun tries to say but he cuts himself off, steps in one direction and then another, anxiety pausing the scene as his panic creeps up. He's messed something up. 

"I could pretend that this hasn't happened," Kyungsoo exhales shakily. "But it's too late for that. So sit."

The couch is still cold from where Kyungsoo's body had been, too long for it to stay that way from any normal cold intrusion, and the documents, the facts run through Sehun's understanding. Kyungsoo hasn't drank anything yet today. 

Kyungsoo sits down beside Sehun gingerly, delicate fingers brushing against the fabric with nervous energy. When he looks up at Sehun his eyes are tinged red, little flecks of crimson mixed in with his regular dark brown irises, and his incisors have sharpened, longer than usual and pointed like tiny spears. Sehun isn't afraid, not like he had been with Soojung. Instead, Kyungsoo looks beautiful to him, a real miracle before his eyes that relaxes Sehun, peels away his fears of what Kyungsoo could be.

Sehun's not crazy. These beings are real and living and sitting before his eyes and have been for so long and- 

"It's illegal for a vampire to reveal themselves as such to a human being," Kyungsoo says shortly, crashing through Sehun's reverie with the kind of chill only Kyungsoo can bring. "A threat to national security, actually."

"Oh," sehun mutters, and he's scared again, a spark of anger mingling with his already confused emotions. He's scared for Kyungsoo, at the thought of something happening to him because of Soojung. "She tricked me, but into what?"

"She wanted to turn you and make you her pet," Kyungsoo explains, and there's a cute lisp to his voice with his teeth in the way. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"What's the punishment," Sehun mumbles, looking away from Kyungsoo to the clock on the wall, the one that hasn't worked for years and is stuck at 6AM. 

"Death," Kyungsoo sighs, palms against his eyes as if he's tired and this is all just a big inconvenience to him. "unless you're turned into a vampire also."

Sehun's blood roars through his ears and terror twists his stomach, has him lurching forward with a kind of fear he’s never had before. Kyungsoo might die because of him and his dumb obsession and his dumb mistakes, his dumb love for creatures that aren't Hollywood monsters after all but people, like Kyungsoo. _People that he cares about and loves with laws and punishments and_

_too much_

"I'm sorry," Sehun stutters, and he realizes he's started crying, a weak personality trait, vulnerability at how much he cares for those around him, especially Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks startled, moving forward with force but landing gently, hands resting on Sehun's arms. 

"It's not your fault," Kyungsoo insists, and he's repeating it but Sehun has stopped listening, feeling an attack weaving it's way into his veins, wracking sobs and confused shaking taking place of any rationality he could possibly have. The entire day is just a delusion, a stress induced hallucination of both his biggest dream and worst nightmare. 

"I just wanted to meet a vampire and I ruined your life," Sehun gurgles unattractively, an ugly crier. Their size difference is especially awkward now, Kyungsoo maneuvering his small body around Sehun's lanky one. 

Sehun feels like he's been dunked in a bucket of ice, and through his hazy thoughts another fact swims to the surface. _vampires are resistant to human contact while thirsty, cold and icy hands and_

"I don't want to turn you." Kyungsoo says reluctantly, and though Sehun doesn't understand why, he can't help but think that maybe Kyungsoo has never wanted to spend an eternity with his strange college roommate. "But if I do it reverses the sentence and puts you under our laws."

"that simple?" Sehun asks, a sliver of hope flooding into his voice. This _is_ what he's always wanted; to be turned by a vampire, to marry one maybe, but Sehun has never shared his feelings with Kyungsoo, has never quite figured them out to put into words. 

"It's not simple," Kyungsoo snaps, tightening his grip on Sehun's arms. "I've never drank real blood before and I could kill you instead of completing the process properly. You know nothing."

"I know," Sehun mutters, breath quickening as his panic builds. He's sweating, unconsciously shrinking away from Kyungsoo's touch, something he's never felt the need to do before. Sehun has never really been good at handling anger directed at himself, nor has he ever been good at dealing with rapid changes in his environment, with pure confusion. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to live your life hiding who you are because some dumb vampire girl got bored one day." Kyungsoo snarls, vicious and seething. Sehun continues to stare at the broken clock on the wall, not wanting to get lost in the spots of scarlet that stare at him. "I don't want you to live like we do."

"But I want you to live," Sehun wheezes, slipping out of Kyungsoo's hold and hugging his arms close to his body. A safety cage. Normally in a situation like this Sehun would close up and walk away, would pretend nothing is happening and flight, but this isn't a normal bad situation and this is _Kyungsoo_.

He shuts down instead, missing the hurt in Kyungsoo's eyes and the shift of Kyungsoo's body language away from him. He forgets in this moment of selfish emotion and fear that Kyungsoo is still a person. 

"Being proud of who you are isn't allowed in my world," Kyungsoo confesses dryly. "Neither is going into certain professions, marrying a human. It's not glamourous, it's not pretty, it's not a romance novel." 

Sehun stays quiet. He's always listened to Kyungsoo, and now is especially a time for that. Kyungsoo is still the most important even when he's seething and terrifying and _not human_. 

"You're going into nursing Sehun," Kyungsoo points out, features twisting into that of regret. "I wanted to be a doctor once, but vampires aren't allowed in medical professions. Too risky. Too much blood." He pauses, looking down at the ugly carpet they threw on the floor years ago. Sehun watches as Kyungsoo's eyes rapidly scan anything but him. "You can't work your current job either. Food handling is prohibited. We're dirty you see, might drink a live breakfast before work and contaminate a human's lunch. We can only work retail, or office. Mundane jobs."

"That's okay," Sehun frowns, slotting his hands together so that his fingers fit perfectly, a small comfort. "I don't care what I am as long as you're here and alive and with e. I wouldn't want to be a nurse or have a job or a future if you weren't here to be in it."

It's the closest thing to a confession Sehun can give, and he finally looks up into Kyungsoo's eyes, mesmerized by the swatch of colour. 

"But the me you knew isn't here anymore," Kyungsoo speaks with no emotion, soft voice empty as he lisps, tongue moving around sharpened fangs. He hasn't tried to appear human yet, and Sehun realizes he doesn't want him to. 

"You're you as long as you're alive," Sehun feels more confident now. This is just another obstacle in life, every friendship has its bumps and the simple solution is so much better than the terrifying worst case scenario. "I've always loved vampires but you're just Kyungsoo to me, no matter what."

"You're not scared of me?" Kyungsoo looks vulnerable, sighing in a long suffering way, before dropping his hands to his knees. He looks small, nearly pitiful. Sehun doesn't want this, shouldn't be seeing Kyungsoo defeated. 

"I am," Sehun admits, and he doesn't miss Kyungsoo's sharp intake of breath. "But because you're angry and sad right now, not because you're a vampire"."

"We don't have time," Kyungsoo says hollowly, staring past Sehun again with large, empty eyes. "But I need to process what's happened, and i think you need to also. We can't make rash decisions."

"Are you-" Sehun stops knowing the answer before the question finishes exiting his mouth. Kyungsoo gets up from the couch without another word, stopping with a huff to face Sehun. "What do you drink though." Sehun asks, remembering that Kyungsoo is thirsty, that Kyungsoo needs his energy. I've never seen anything in the fridge. "

"I keep them in my room," Kyungsoo says shakily, and Sehun follows him out of the living room and into the hall, where Kyungsoo turns back to him sharply. He looks exhausted, hair falling into his face and barefeet dragging against the floor. "My supply is out right now though. I can get it tomorrow."

"You'll be okay?" Sehun trails off, failing at acting normal, failing at stepping away from Kyungsoo. He knows he shouldn't ask but he has to anyway, has to try and help because he cares too much. "you could-"

"No," Kyungsoo replies firmly, harshly, nearly spits it out. He recoils a bit from Sehun in rejection and grips his bedroom door. "I've never - I wouldn't be able to -- I'll wait, I'm fine."

"Should I go?" Sehun asks in a small voice, teetering on his heels and inching towards his own room, eyes catching a flickering lightbulb at the end of the hallway. 

"Please," Kyungsoo breathes out a sigh of relief. Sehun tries to be understanding, nods and backs away, running into his own room. 

He buries himself in a blanket and stays there for the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening. Sehun wonders two things while crying into his pillow. He wants to turn back time, to when vampires were silly movies, and when he posted simple, fake blog posts. He also wants to know, if Kyungsoo won't change him, can Sehun die in his place?

*** 

Sehun doesn't see Kyungsoo for two days. He's debated staying in room, debated avoiding life in fear of Kyungsoo, in fear of _Kyungsoo's punishment_ , eyes tracing every shadow like the vampires could be watching at any time, but he has his midterm, has a shift to work. Life goes on whether Kyungsoo is around to speak to him or not. 

Except life doesn't really go on, and the longer Kyungsoo avoids him the more Sehun begins to think the entire thing was a fever dream. A stress hallucination, or Kyungsoo and friend playing a very mean and complicated prank on him. 

Sehun knows Kyungsoo would never do something like that, but the paranoia builds with every heartbeat, with every passing switch of the hours on his laptop screen. Class ticks by with Sehun dragging his feet through quicksand, and by midday the third day of no Kyungsoo, Sehun doesn't want to exist anymore. 

A wall hits him in the face.

Or rather, Sehun hits the wall with _his_ face, lost in his worries and not paying attention to his surroundings, the clatter of college crowds muffled in his uncaring ears. 

"You should watch where you're going, silly," A familiar, soft voice speaks in Sehun's ear, followed by the familiar chill of icy fingers closing on his wrist to tug him gently away from the wall. "You'll hurt yourself." 

"It's good to hear from you," Sehun scowls. He's sarcastic, tone biting as he moves away from Kyungsoo. He's ready to stand his ground, to be angry with Kyungsoo for the treatment he's receiving, and Sehun should be angry. 

Yet he isn't, not with Kyungsoo staring at him with expressive eyes and matted hair, dressed like he hasn't slept, hasn't showered, hasn't cared for anything. And he probably hasn't. 

"Skip class," Kyungsoo commands, giving Sehun a look that has any bitterness, any anger melting away into fear and uncertainty and worry. Kyungsoo's life is in danger, and Sehun has only been worrying about himself, has only been worrying about Kyungsoo's sadness effects _him_. 

"Okay," Sehun answers, obediently following Kyungsoo out of the school and down the street, cold fingers still around his wrist becoming warm on his skin with the heat of the day.

*** 

They sit in silence on Kyungsoo's bed, Sehun tugging at the threads of his sweatshirt and Kyungsoo fiddling with the messy blankets. Sehun wants to reach out and touch, but he knows that probably isn't allowed right now, knows that things are wrong, wrong wrong. 

The air is warm, however. Sehun doesn't doubt Kyungsoo's fingers are probably ice cold, but the in the room is isn't. Kyungsoo's not thirsty. 

"Are you going to talk to me?" Sehun asks meekly, breaking the silence. His voice sounds loud, a crackle of energy that bursts out too sharply. 

"Sorry," Kyungsoo mumbles, looking completely lost. Sehun hates this more than anything, seeing Kyungsoo as not himself, as not the casual, mature, teasing person he is, and he wants to fix it. 

He isn't expecting what Kyungsoo says next.

"I'll turn you."

"You will?" Sehun trips over his words, thoughts tumbling so quickly he can't process them. "Are you sure I mean-"

"I have no choice," Kyungsoo says honestly, and something in Sehun sinks knowingly. Of course Kyungsoo doesn't actually want to do something like this, of course Sehun is just a human liability now. "But I've been thinking about it," Sehun jumps back to attention, shrinking into the bed. "I don't want to take your life away. I care too much."

"But they'll take yours," Sehun says, an echo of the other day. "And I told you I-"

"I care too much but I realized you care too much also," Kyungsoo interrupts, looking at Sehun directly, and he doesn't look human anymore, looks like the Kyungsoo that sat on the couch and told him the fears of the vampire world. "If we care so much it should be fine in the end right?"

Sehun nods, afraid to speak, afraid to open his mouth and ruin everything again. 

"It'll work out," Kyungsoo beams, lips forming the pretty heart that Sehun has always loved. He looks joyful, tapping the tips of his teeth with the pads of his fingers. "I'm scared, but it'll work out. I could be dead, but instead I get you longer. Selfish right?"

"No," Sehun squeaks. And he thinks, in the way that they operate, the way they've always said things without saying them in their comforting, puzzle piece life, that this is the closest Kyungsoo will ever come to a confession also. 

"I'll do it then," Kyungsoo says, still beaming, bubbling nervous laughter spilling out of his mouth. He climbs right into Sehun's lap, and it doesn't make Sehun nervous because Kyungsoo's done that before, many times. "Sorry."

It's without warning, the touch of Kyungsoo's frigid fingertips against the side of Sehun's neck and his mouth on his, a slow press of lips that exists and then doesn't anymore because Kyungsoo is pulling back with a conspiratorial grin. "I'm really sorry," He says gently, look away for a split second, smile faltering. "For ignoring you. I just, needed to figure things out. I didn't want to ruin your life in place of mine."

Sehun doesn't know what to say, frozen in shock and unable to process what's actually happening. Instead of speaking he just sits still, relaxes and fidgets at the same time, always the picture of contrast and confusion, just like Kyungsoo. 

"I'll get it over with," Kyungsoo whispers, and he's so close again, this time for other means, nosing at Sehun's neck like an animal. "Oh my god I've never done this before."

"Just don't," Sehun pauses. "Uh, hit any major veins I guess? Or are you supposed to-"

Kyungsoo bites him without any pretense, teeth sinking into Sehun's skin like needles. Sehun isn't sure if it's shock, or if he's been momentarily paralyzed, but it doesn't hurt. It isn't some spectacular experience either, like some of the movies he's seen and books he's read. Instead Sehun just feels a little sleepy, body heavy and eyelids closing as the energy saps from his body. 

The last thing he remembers before falling into nothingness is collapsing forward and Kyungsoo holding him tightly, pulling away to tell Sehun that he'll be alright.

*** 

"I can't believe they have honeydew flavoured blood," Sehun exclaims dramatically, holding his drink up to the light, watching the pale liquid slosh inside it's bottle. He throws his legs across Kyungsoo and drinks like a child, two hands and a happy grin. _it'll work out_

"I can't believe you're a vampire now and you're still making me watch these," Kyungsoo counters, gesturing to the TV. A vampire movie plays, Nosferatu, the first movie Sehun had ever seen as a child. 

"It reminds me of the old days," Sehun quips, readjusting himself so that he can engulf Kyungsoo, still trying to be smaller despite things, still trying to find warmth despite their shared icy temperature. "When I was but a young human, naive and pure."

"That was last week," Kyungsoo says weakly, voice strained from Sehun's weight on top of him, but he's smiling, arms catching Sehun around the waist. "Moron."

Sehun just laughs, curling up next to Kyungsoo to watch a grotesque figure grope silently across a screen. 

Things will be okay.


End file.
